ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The central objective of the Columbia University Skin Biology and Diseases Resource Based center, epiCURE, is to enhance the research capabilities of investigators performing NIAMS-relevant research across the Research Community. The epiCURE is organized as a translational pipeline to move research from basic to pre-clinical to translational research with the goal of meaningful application of discovery to the targeted treatment of dermatologic diseases; From Basepairs to Bedside. To meet this goal, the Administrative Core provides the organizational framework for the epiCURE and in a very real sense is its nerve center. It serves to coordinate and integrate all Center functions; provides rigorous and regular fiscal oversight of the other Core facilities and the Pilot and Feasibility studies; offers sound advice to the Director and Associate Director regarding all aspects of the Center?s activities and provides a robust Enrichment Program to enhance the Research Community. The members of the Executive Committee and the Advisory Committee are highly talented and experienced research scientists with a proven track record of leadership that will continue to provide expert oversight of the Core?s infrastructure, world-class scientific direction and rigorous and comprehensive training to fulfill the overall academic mission of the Center. The epiCURE will strive to develop collaborative and cooperative interactions between the Cores and members of the Research Community focusing attention on scientific opportunities available for innovative research in skin diseases by coordinating and facilitating these activities. The Enrichment Program provides regular seminars for all members, a visiting lecturer series, a newsletter, a website on the Internet, access to video enhanced experimental protocols and periodic thematic symposia and workshops addressing topics of overarching interest to the Research Community relevant to skin diseases. Finally, the lifeblood of the Center will be to foster novel ideas generated in skin diseases research that can be nurtured and expanded into funded programs by the P&F Awards. The Administrative Core will facilitate biomedical research in NIAMS related diseases by supporting expert Core services along the translational research pipeline, in order to move discoveries from Basepairs to Bedside.